Electronic devices such as computers, servers, and the like employ power supplies to supply power to motherboards, peripheral devices, and fans. Power supplies and other components, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), typically generate significant heat, which should be removed or dissipated for the components to function properly.
Distinct challenges have been noted in this connection, and an illustrative example involves central processing units (CPUs) of desktop computers that may be in the form of a “tower” disposed separately from a monitor and other components. Conventional efforts have involved a disposition of components into self-contained compartments or channels that are each separately cooled by different fans. However, especially in the case of compartments which contain a power supply, HDD and/or other component(s) prone to generate particularly significant heat, fan control is only tied to temperature conditions for one component, or restricted area, such as the power supply or its immediate vicinity. This has resulted in systems that offer coarse or unsuitable fan control, at best, relative to other components affected by fan airflow, thus running the risk of inadequate or excessive cooling for such components.